codsocialfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Imrlybord7
Welcome! Congratulations on starting The Call of Duty Social Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. If you get stuck, write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sarah Manley Admin I think we should get this place running. Admin pl0x? Then I can implement a skin. Thanks! --Callofduty4 (Talk) 19:46, May 26, 2010 (UTC) :Why thank you very much, Mr. Bureaucrat. Now going to upload the same skin from CoD Wiki, to show that the two wikis are linked. --Callofduty4 (Talk) 19:54, May 26, 2010 (UTC) Hey... I am autoblocked because I logged in shortly after the block of Hithaar, so can you unblock me somehow? --Kartoffel 08:17, June 20, 2010 (UTC) Hey This is a great idea and should be made an official blogging station on the cod wiki, it will be a flamewar wiki at the moment and if you are looking for admins.... :)Gman111 12:23, June 25, 2010 (UTC) Hello, Bord hows it going? Happy Boy20:50, June 26, 2010 (UTC) Awesome! This will surely affect the Call of Duty wiki greatly. Now I can fully see the mainspace, if users continue to use this for blogging. [[User:Munchable901|''Munchable901]] [[User talk:Munchable901|'|TALK?]] 21:23, June 26, 2010 (UTC) Awesome! This will surely affect the Call of Duty wiki greatly. Now I can fully see the mainspace, if users continue to use this for blogging. [[User:Munchable901|Munchable901]] [[User talk:Munchable901||TALK?]] 21:23, June 26, 2010 (UTC) Double post, my bad. [[User:Munchable901|Munchable901]] [[User talk:Munchable901||TALK?''']] 21:31, June 26, 2010 (UTC) Hey! Wazzup?! I am very sad. I am listening to Johnny Cash's "Hurt" video. Its amazing that this video has over 28 million views. It was made a couple days before he died. :*( R.I.P. Johnny Cash. --TheManOfIron (Talk) 00:13, July 9, 2010 (UTC) Hello Hello Imrlybord, long time no speak. How are you doing? I'm on summer vacation, I'm sure you are too, how's it going? Can I ask a favour of you - can I be made a bureaucrat on this wiki please? I'm currently planning a way to spread this around the wiki, and if it does turn out to work and we get a lot of users on here it would help. Thanks a lot! --Callofduty4 (Talk) 22:40, July 31, 2010 (UTC) While we're at it... Could I be an admin for the hell of it? Akyoyo 04:07, August 1, 2010 (UTC)